Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off just how evil they are. The franchise consits of Disney's most well known and beloved villains. Members Their merchandise ranges from snow globes to coloring books to t-shirts. Main Group *Maleficent *The Queen *Hades *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella De Vil *Chernabog *Lady Tremaine *Si and Am *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook Major Members *Doctor Facilier *Lucifer *Kaa *Shere Khan *Mr. Smee *Pete *Gaston *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Big Bad Wolf *Claude Frollo Guest Members *Yzma *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Magica De Spell *Horned King *Mother Gothel *Negaduck *Bill Sykes *Suzy Johnson *Madame Medusa *Percival C. McLeach *Beagle Boys *Stromboli *Governor Ratcliffe *Shan Yu *Amos Slade *Lonesome Ghosts *Scroop *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Ronno *Dr. Hamsterviel *Captain Gantu *Sheriff of Nottingham *The Coachman *Mitch *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Monstro *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Headless Horseman *Madam Mim *Clayton *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Ratigan *Alameda Slim *The Ringmaster *Man Pixar Villains *Sid Phillips *Hopper *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Randall Boggs *Darla *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *Auto *GO-4 *Charles Muntz *Lotso *Professor Z *Grem *Acer Live Action Villains *Sark *Master Control Program *Mr. Sir *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Sao Feng *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Cardinal Richelieu *Maxim Horvath *Tony Perkis Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". Other media Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains eight segments of Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star of House of Mouse. Disney's Villains' Revenge Favorite Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Leaders Over the years the Villains were led by whoever seemed like a good leader. *'Pete' - The Leader of the villains in House of Mouse in "Pete's House of Villains" and second in command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'Maleficent' - In the Kingdom Hearts Series and in many other famous Disney productions such as the Kingdom Keepers novel. *'The Queen' - Usually with shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts such as Fantasmic! and the former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in Mickey's House of Villains. Gallery galleryMaleficent_Hover.jpg|Maleficent galleryUrsula_Hover.jpg|Ursula galleryHook_Hover.jpg|Captain Hook galleryCruella_Hover.jpg|Cruella De Vil galleryScar_Hover.jpg|Scar galleryQueen_Hover.jpg|The Queen galleryWitch_Hover.jpg|The Witch galleryHearts_Hover.jpg|The Queen of Hearts galleryFacilier_Hover.jpg|Doctor Facilier galleryChernabog_Hover.jpg|Chernabog galleryPete_Hover.jpg|Pete galleryWolf_Hover.jpg|Big Bad Wolf House of Villains.jpg|Villains in Mickey's House of Villains Disney Villains.jpg|Disney Villains Obraz 045.jpg|Disney Villains on Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade at Disneyland Paris. Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg|Ursula, Cruella, Jafar, Hook and Iago plans to take over the House of Mouse fct_c5b841855f04fe6.jpg|Disney Villains Mug Disney's Evil Cats.jpg|Disney's Evil Cats C39088.jpg|Disney Villains 300px-Iceradumbo1783.jpg|The Ringmaster 300px-Swordinthestone_368.jpg|Madam Mim 300px-Shan_yu.jpg|Shan Yu 300px-Tarzse-04.jpg|Clayton 300px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow 300px-Rescuers213.jpg|Madame Medusa villian02-500.jpg|Disney Villains 40705.jpg|Disney Villains at the Disney parks Disney_Villains_Panorama_Jigsaw_Puzzle.jpg|Disney Villains Panorama DoofenshmirtzRaygun.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz 6a0133f1970102970b013485d631f5970c-500wi.jpg|Disney Villains Image001-1.jpg|Mother Gothel Disney Villains -Fire Wallpaper- copy.jpg Man.jpg|Man tumblr_lauxnefP8x1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Villains and Sidekicks Oliverandcompany 1039.jpg|Sykes Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach Edgar.jpg|Edgar Foxandthehound572.jpg|Amos Slade LadyTremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Wp3 lotso ts3 1600x1200.jpg|Lotso Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 226.jpg|Alameda Slim Yzma.JPG|Yzma Iceracinderella2463.jpg|Lucifer ShegoMind.jpg|Shego 584437-sherekhansetup.jpg|Shere Khan Pinocchio-pinocchio-4964390-960-720.jpg|Stromboli Blackcauldron643.jpg|The Horned King Hyenas-simba-2907812-688-400.jpg|Shenzi Banzai and Ed Heff4.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles Cliprt.gif|Governor Ratcliffe Sid-1.jpg|Sid Phillips MitchPF.jpg|Mitch 12700725394192.jpg|Ratigan Hämsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hamsterviel Dr. Drakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken Lonesomeghosts2.jpg|The Lonesome Ghosts Iceradumbo2914.jpg|The Pink Elephants July2310.gif|Jafar Rourke.jpg|Rourke Gantu.jpg|Gantu AMELIA.jpg|Magica DeSpell Junglebook476.jpg|Kaa Peterpan249.jpg|Smee Iceraichabodmrtoad5626.jpg|The Headless Horseman CoachmanScaryFace.JPG|The Coachman BrerFoxBear.jpg|Brer Fox and Brer Bear Icerafancyfree3383.jpg|Willie the Giant Cinderella226.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella Foxandthehound648.jpg|The Bear 1sabor14.jpg|Sabor Fidget the peglegged bat.jpg|Fidget Pinocchio-pinocchio-4960453-960-720.jpg|Gideon Hopper.jpg|Hopper Silver.jpg|John Silver Pan11.gif|Hades Randal.jpg|Randall Boggs Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome Candace and KPP.jpg|Khaka Peu Peu Ladyandthetramp11.jpg|Si and Am Negaduck1.jpg|Negaduck Clipkarnage1.gif|Don Karnage Hercules-hercules-1853567-720-536.jpg|Pain and Panic Downunder 614.jpg|Joanna Mira43.gif|Gaston 599289-beagle large.jpg|The Beagle Boys 241px-Card Soldiers KHREC.png|Card Guards Bambi 353.jpg|Ronno Scrooge.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge Ladyandthetramp405.jpg|Aunt Sarah Normal beautyandthebeast 2981.jpg|Lefou Iceraichabodmrtoad1551.jpg|Mr. Winkie Pinocchio-pinocchio-4970632-960-720.jpg|Lampwick Rat(LadyandtheTramp).png|The Rat The Regurgitator.jpg|The Regurgitator Robinhood551.jpg|Prince John Sheriff.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham Maleficent220.jpg|Dragon Maleficent Badwolf.JPG|The Wolf Image 0067.jpg|It's The Villains House Now Sirhiss01.jpg|Sir Hiss Disney-villains.jpg|Disney Villains Gallery Snapshot20051109184300.jpg|Iago Ghost of Christmas Past.png|The Ghost of Christmas Past Ghost of Christmas Present.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Present Scrooge 8.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come ACC MarleyandScooge1.jpg|Jacob Marley Kevin and Regurginator.jpg|Kevin Destructicon and The Regurgitator Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Henchmen